grito desesperado
by Takao Hiwatari
Summary: [terminado]Takao,se traslada a una nueva ciudad, donde tendra nuevos amigos y encontrara el amor. Kaixtakao ReixMax
1. la Llegada

**Presentación: Hola soy nueva en esto de escribir film pero espero que les guste, y que me ayuden a perfeccionarme, parejas ReiXMax y KaiXTakao, bien aquí voy: El titulo es:**

**GRITO DESESPERADO**

Ya es tarde y no logro conciliar el sueño, después de que mis padres fallecieran, mi ambuelo y yo nos mudamos, mañana será mi primer día de clases, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso, tengo miedo, tengo miedo a ser rechazado por mis nuevos compañeros; a no adaptarme a esta nueva ciudad.

Mi abuelo esta enojado, y tiene derecho porque ya son 1:00 a.m. y ya muy tarde para un niño como yo, así que me iré a dormir sin ningún pretexto.

Este si fue un sueño reparado, ya son las 6:30 a.m. y tengo que arreglarme para ir al colegio, y no se que ponerme estoy indeciso, al terminar de elegir mi ropa, me dirijo a darle el buenos días a mi abuelo, terminando me preparo un desayuno rápido y me dirijo rumbo a la escuela.

Cuando me dirigía a la escuela observaba todos los rincones de esta nueva ciudad, al llegar a la escuela me sentía perdido no sabia a donde ir, para mi suerte divise al conserje quien gentilmente me condujo al salón 4-A, al ingresar me choco con un huerito.

- Buenos días – me dijo - eres nuevo verdad

- Si…

- Se lo que se siente ser nuevo jaja ¿Cómo te llamas amigo?

- Mi nombre es Takao mucho gusto ¿Tu nombre es……?.

- El mío es Max espero que seamos buenos amigos. Tengo una idea que te parece si te muestro toda la escuela en el receso.

- Sí, me gustaría gracias Max

Ya son las 7:30 a.m. y suena el timbre de la escuela, todos los alumnos que estaban conversando en el pasillo ingresan rápidamente, y por fin doy inicio a mi primer día de clases "tortura".

Mi primera clase inicio con matemática, después pasamos a literatura, tengo que admitir que las cases son mas o menos divertidas, pero por fin llega la hora receso, y mi nuevo amigo huerito me coge de la mano y me lleva a recorrer toda la escuela.

- ¿Que te parece tu nueva escuela, Takao?

- No me imagine que fuera tan grande O.O

- Jajajja, te acostumbraras, a mira es Rei.

- ¿Quién?

- Rei mi novio, jajja es lindo, ven te lo presentare, OYE REI.

- Hola mi amor, como estas pronunció el cargando y besando al huero. y pensaste en mi no amor, mi adorado Max-chan

- Claro que sí, ha te quiero presentar a un nuevo amigo su nombre es Takao y se acaba de mudar a esta ciudad.

- Mucho gusto Takao, mi nombre es Rey, cualquier amigo de Max es mi amigo, tengo una idea por que no vienen tu y Takao, a la reunión que tendremos con el equipo de fútbol a la ora de salida.

- Claro que te parece Takao ¿Quieres ir?

- Si me encantaría

- GENIAL. pronunciaron los dos por mi respuesta. los vere a la salida adiós Max-chan, adiós Takao.

- Adiós mi amor cuídate, te dije que era lindo, ay ¡mi gatito bonito!

- Se nota que están muy enamorados U.Uu

- Jajaja, ya se va a terminar el receso, es mejor que regresemos al aula.

- Sí, te sigo Max-chan jjaa

- Oye solo Rei me dice así

- jjajaja, lo se, vamos a clases.

No se porque estoy nervioso, será porque conoceré a mas compañeros, o a que mi abuelo me requinte por llegar tarde, de todas maneras no quiero que llegue la hora de salida. (Takao: No, quiero tengo miedo T.T./ Kai: Pero ahí me conocerás. / Takao: por eso / Kai: U.Uu)

Llego el momento, el timbre suena, y todos los alumnos salen contentos, pero yo soy el unico que esta nervioso.

- Ven se nos hace tarde takao

- Si... Max

Cuando saliamos del colegio Rei nos estaba esperando en la puerta.

- Por que tardaron tanto

- Bueno es que... disculpa Rei-chan

- No hay problema mi amor, pero ya vamonos nos están esperando en el parque, vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Ya estoy rumbo al parque no hay vuelta atras, tengo miedo (takao:T.T / Kai: no llores) puedo observar a un grupo de chicos sentados en el verde césped, estoy comensando a temblar.

- Llegamos TakaoMe dijo rei sonriendoven e los presentare.

- Yo creo que sera en otra oportunidad

- Takao tiene miedo

- No es eso Max……..es solo que.

- Takao, mi amor no los hagamos esperar.

(Takao: después de esto me mato / Kai: yo con quien me quedo / Takao: Tienes razón primero te mato a ti y después me mato yo / Kai:O.Ou )


	2. el parque

**El parque:**

Max y Rai me llevaron a rastras hasta sus amigos, Rai no perdió tiempo en presentarme

- Hola Amigos les quiero presentar a Takao es nuevo en esta ciudad y por lo que puedo ver es que es un poco timido

- No soy tímido…..lo que pasa es que.

- Bueno déjame presentarte a cada uno: el es Osuma, Brooklyn, Garlan, Yuriy, a y el que esta sentado bajo el árbol es Kai , es un poco renegón pero es buena persona. Chicos el es Takao y ya conocen a mi amor Max.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlosdije nerviosamente casi tartamudeando

- Mucho gusto – me dijeron los chicos con una sonrisa amigable.

Pero el que mas me llamó la atención fuel el Kai, el chico que esta sentado bajo el frondoso árbol. Cuando el se paró y camino hacia mi, yo me puse un poco sonrojado, lo suficiente para que el se diera cuenta.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari – me dijo cariñosamente

- Mucho gusto kai, mi nombre es Takao Kinomiya espero que nos llevemos bien

Cuando en eso para mi fortuna, ante que me volviera rojo como un tomate, Max me tomó del hombro y me dijo que le acompañara a comprar gaseosas

- Takao dime: Kai es muy lindo verdad

- Sí...digo no, hay por que me preguntas eso Max

- Porque tengo la sospecha que te has enamorado de el **"amor a primera vista que tierno"**

**- **No digas tonterías Max, si ya recién lo conozco

Max me estuvo molestando con Kai todo el trayecto, para mi felicidad su novio lo abrazo y con un beso le sello los labios, yo me aleje de ellos, yo me dirigí a la fuente, cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mi, volteo a ver quien es, y me doy con la sorpresa que es el….es Kai. (takao: no te me acerques mucho / Kai: pero solo quiero besarte)

- Que haces aquí tan solo Takao.

- Nada, y tu que haces aquí Kai, pese que estarías con los otros chicos.

- Bueno, prefiero estar contigo, o te molesta mi presencia takaito – dijo acercándose mi y yo me ponía como un tomate.

- No puedes quedarte si quieres – digo tratando de ocultar mi cara roja sin éxito.

Para mi sorpresa el acerca su rostro hacia el mío y me besa tiernamente, yo no puedo moverme, quiero safarme, pero a la vez quiero que ese beso continué, que nunca acabe, el se separa y me mira fijamente, me da un beso en la mejilla y me dice:

- Tienes unos labios muy dulces Takao, quiero volver a probarlos te veré en la escuela, adiós Takaito.

Yo estoy realmente confundido, lo único que puedo pensar es que mañana será un día diferente.

(Takao: Como te atreves a besarme Kai / Kai: pero tu no te resististe a ese beso / Takao: Te odio / Kai: del odio al amor hay un paso y yo daré el primer paso / Takao: No te me acerques……….. ayúdenme)

**Gracias a todos por dejar Reviews, en serio son de gran ayuda para mejorar, en fin este fic me salió cortito haber que opinan espero que les guste.**


	3. LA cita y la entrega

**La Cita:**

**Bueno aquí me tienen denuedo con otro fic esta ves, me toca la parte mas difícil convencer a Takao para que tenga una cita con Kai. Disculpa por el retraso esque estaba en examenes finales y tenia muchos trabajos, pero ya estoy de vacaciones heeee . soy muy feliz FELIZZZZZZZZ**

**India: Kai durante mi ausencia, que le has hecho a Takaito T.T;**

**Kai: Yo nada, no se que le pasa esta medio raro**

**Takao: Es tu culpa…...**

**Kai: Mi culpa…..**

**Takao: Si**

**India: Mientras que ustedes arreglan sus cosas yo voy escribiendo**

**Kai y Takao: disfruten el Fic.**

Acá me tienes por primera vez en mi vida llego temprano al colegio y no es porque quiera si no es que tengo, que limpiar el salón, mientras limpio el salón estoy pensando en aquel beso que me robo Kai. Pero en eso una voz familiar me saca de mis pensamientos era Max.

- Hola Takao como estas?.

- Hola, estoy bien y tu como estas, como van las cosas con tu novio.

- De maravilla.

Tocó el timbre y todos los alumnos que estaban fuera del salón ingresan, yo tomo asiento al lado de mi amigo Max.

- Buenos días alumnos, quiero que abran su libro de biología y lean el tema de la reproducción asexual.

Todos los alumnos comenzamos a leer en silencio (takao: Que aburrido estoy / Kia: espérame horita aparezco yo)

- Profesor me da permiso para ir al baño – (takao: Si ya no aguanto / Kai: Las ganas de verme / Takao: no de ir al baño / Kai: u.uU)

- Si alumno puede ir.

Salí corriendo rumbo al baño (takao: Ya estoy mas tranquilo / Kai: Ahora eres mío/Takao:>. ). Cuando salía del baño me encontré con Kai.

- Hola Takaito como estas – acercándose a mí

- Yo estoy bien – tratando de alejarme.

- Porque me esquivas, es que no te agrado

- No es que se me hace tarde para ir a clases, y…. – fue lo único que pude decir porque Kai, sello mi boca con un dulce y tierno beso.

- Que te parece si nos encontramos en el parque a las 5:00 pm, espero que no faltes – me dijo después de romper el beso.

- Me estas proponiendo una…..– me costaba pronunciar la palabra

- Si te propongo una cita, Takaito espero que no me dejes plantado.

- No ahí estaré te lo prometo– fue lo único que le dije antes de retirarme

No puedo creer que yo halla aceptado tener una cita con el, si ni siquiera lo conozco bien, no se que pasaba por mi cabeza, hay pero no puedo acobardarme ahora o pensara que soy un cobarde, creo que no tengo opción mas que ir a la cita, pero por una extraña razón me siento feliz de que me halla citado.. (Takao: tengo miedo ToT / Kai:Estaras conmigo/ Takao: me das miedo ToT)

Terminó la hora de clases y me dirijo a mi casa, llegando lo primero que hago es saludar a mi abuelito, de ahí subo a mi habitación a elegir mi ropa para encontrarme con Kai, (Takao: no quiero decir "Cita"/ Kai: vete acostumbrando mi amor). Ya termine de vestirme, y ya me estoy arrepintiendo. Pero ya es hora

- Hay, creo que debí ponerme otra clase de ropa este pantalón entallado y ente polito entalladito, me esta causando muchos problemas, tanto hombres como mujeres se voltean a verme(u.uU) me siento avergonzado – fueron mis pensamientos mientras me dirigía al parque.

Para mi sorpresa Kai ya me estaba esperan, se ve tan elegante y terriblemente atractivo, miro mi reloj aun es temprano, me dirijo con pasos inseguros donde esta el y lo saludo.

- Hola Kai, disculpa por haberte hecho esperar……. ¿ Cuanto tiempo llevas esperando? – le pregunto.

- No te preocupes, es solo que decidí estar mas temprano – fue lo que me dijo mientras que me miraba de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa porque me estas viendo de esa manera Kai? – Lo interrogo

- No es que…….. – Poniéndose nervioso – es que te ves muy hermoso con esa ropa que traes puesto.

Aquella respuesta que me dio me hizo sonrojar, me sentía alagado y a la vez avergonzado.

- Gracias, tu también te ves muy lindo y sexy – Le conteste

- Bueno Takito adonde quieres ir primero, al cine, a la feria, tu decide

- Que te parece si nos vamos al cine (Takao: si quiero ver el cadáver de la novia / Kai: si tu eres mi novia)

- Esta bien Takaito iremos al cine – (Kai: El lugar es oscuro, Takaito a mi lado, esto se va a poner bueno XD. / India: No le toques ni un pelito o te la veras conmigo pervertido. / Kai: Tu no eres su madre. / India: Pero es mi amigo. / Takao: n.nUU, no peleen por mi.)

Cuando llegamos al cine, Kai caballerosamente pago las entraras, y tomándome de la mano me lleva a la sala número 7, y nos sentamos en casi una de los últimos asientos. De prontola sala se oscureció por completo y comenzó la película, yo estaba tratando de poner atención a la película lo cual era algo imposible por la sencilla razón de que Kai estaba a mi costado.

-¿Porqué estas tan nerviosa Takao?– Me pregunta

- No es que... no es nada – desviandomi mirada.

- Jajaja, tienes miedo... Miedo que te haga algo - Mirándome fijamente

- Ja, no, no tengo miedo además que me podrías hacerme jaja- Le contesto nervioso

Kai coloco su mano suavemente en mi cara, se acerca lentamente y posa sus labios en los míos, en esos momentos yo me deje llevar, hasta que recupere la razón,lo empujo ysalgo de la sala y Kai sale a tras mío.

- Takao ¿que te pasa? - me pregunta

- Como que, que me pasa ¡CREES QUE PUEDES BESARME CUANDO QUIERAS, PUES SABES ESTAS EQUIVOCADO!– Le contesto furioso.

Jajaja, eso lo se, pero... - acorralándome contra la pared, dejándome sin espacio para correr -...no tienes que enojarte - con una sonrisa maliciosa - Ven vamos te acompaña hasta tu casa...

-No es necesario, puedo ir solo - le dije mientras caminaba cuando siento que alguien me agarro del brazo n/n.

Insisto, además quiero saber por donde vives – no se porque esas palabras me dejaron un poco tenso -vamos apúrate, que se nos va hacer mas tarde.

* * *

En verdad me gusta caminar, me gusta ver a las personas alegres, a lo niños jugar, mirar las flores, pero aunque en estos momentos no este haciendo nada de esto me siento muy feliz¿será porque esta persona esta a mi lado¿Porque me siento así? esta persona puede ser seria pero aun con su seriedad me inspira protección. No puedo evitar sonrojarme cada vez que lo veo. Será que...me estoy...enamorando de...este tipo o/o. 

-¿Que te pasa, estas bien? Takao, estas medio raro – me pregunto – falta poco para tu casa.

-S...si falta poco jejejej (u.uU estoy loco en pensar eso...pero el se preocupo por "mi") y estoy bien jejejje – poniendo mi mano a la cabeza y riendo tontamente.

Después de un largo pero divertido recorrido llegamos a mi casa, y le invite a pasar, le dije que tomara asiento y me dirigí a la cocina por algo que le pueda invitar, en cuanto ingrese a la cocina pude ver una pequeña nota enzima de la mesa, me acerque a verla, era de mi abuelo en donde me decía:

"Takao, estaré fuera de la ciudad, la razón es que me invitaron a un campeonato de Kendo y tu sabes como me encanta ese deporte, no te preocupes que te llamare en cuanto llegue, compórtate y quiero ver la casa muy limpia y ordenada cuando regrese dentro de una semana –deje de leer la carta que me había dejado mi abuelo jaja no sabia que mi abuelo me pidiera limpiar jaja si sabe que eso no me gusta mucho que digamos, y continué leyendo – cuídate y no quiero que te desveles demasiado, jjejeje. Ps no quiero nada de fiestas durante mi ausencia de acuerdo Takao Kinomiya jeje – termine de leer la carta vaya nunca pensé que mi abuelo pensara que yo aria una fiesta, ahora que lo pieza no seria una mala idea que digamos, pero bueno deje la carta en la mesa y me dirigí al refrigerador y cogí unas tartalestas que había hecho con mi abuelo y con ellas me dirigí en donde estaba cierto bicolor, parado en la sala.

-Disculpa se ti hice esperar demaciado – me disculpe – toma te traje esto lo prepare con mi abuelo, espero que sea de tu agrado.

(Kai: espero que no contenga veneno_¬¬_/ Takao: Que te hace pensar eso . /Kai: conociendote_¬¬_)

No descuida no espere mucho – me contesto mirándome con esos ojos que me derriten completamente – y donde esta tu abuelo, esta descansando

-N...no el esta al otro lado de la ciudad, en un campeonato de Kendo – Sin despegar mi vista a la suya.

La verdad es que estuve tan concentrado en esos ojos que no me percate, que sus brazos habían rodeado mi cintura, lo cual me estremeció por completo, pero lo más raro es que yo no quería separarme de esos brazos que me acercaban más y más a ese cuerpo.

-Que te pasa…… Kai……. – no pude terminar la frase porque unos labios se apoderaron de los míos, en un tierno beso.

-No me pasa nada – mientras que rompía el contacto de nuestros labios

En ese momento no se que me pasaba, pero quería sentir nuevamente sus labios contra los míos, abrace delicadamente su cuello y como era un poco mas alto que yo, me empine un poco para volver a sentir esos dulces y suaves labios contra lo míos.Mientras el pasaba sus manos por mi cintura atrayéndome mas y mas a el. Es eso el dejo mis labios para pasar a mi cuello aquella acción me hizo sentir sensaciones que nunca había sentido en toda mi vida, pequeños gemidos de placersalían de mi boca.

El dejo mi cuello, lo cual no me gusto mucho el al ver mi cara de enfado, me dio una sonrisa y me cargo delicadamente y me deposito en el sofá, no pude evitar que pequeñas manchas carmines aparecieran en mis mejillas (Takao: claro es natural es mi primera ves y estoy nerviosou/u / Kai: Tranquilo no te are doler / Takao: eso espero Kai,¬¬), y ocultaba mi cara en el bien formado cuerpo del bicolor.

El me separa sensualmente, mientras que sus hábiles manos, me quitaban mi polo y me dejaba medio desnudo, en ese comente una ráfaga de sentimientos se me apoderaron, vergüenza, felicidad, pasiones que jamás e experimentado con ninguna otra persona, el comenzó a besar y morder delicadamente mi cuello, y poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a mi tetilla, el la comenzaba a lamer, gemidos de placer salían de mi boca y mis manos jugaban con el cabello del bicolor.

El bicolor dejo su trabajo de lamer succionar mi tetilla si fe fue a besar nuevamente mis labios, lo cual acepte con gusto, durante ese beso, comencé a quitarle la saca y su polo púrpura que me impedía sentirlo por completo.

-Kai o/o tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso – le dije en casi un murmuro

- No tan hermoso como el tuyo…… – me respondió mientras que desabotonaba la correa y los botones de mi pantalón y lo bajaba junto con mis boxer. (Kai: que hermoso panorama ¬ / Takao: u/u callate y no me mires ASIIIII).

La verdad es la primera ves que alguien me ve desnudo, lo cual con mis acciones creo que mas por mi cara que parecía un tomate, Hiwatari se acerco y me beso. Yo baje la vista y el bicolor se quedo un poco confundido por mi acción repentina, pero lo que no sabía es que mi vista se había posado en la hebilla de su pantalón, levante mi cara pero estaba con una mirada traviesa, y que mis manos estaban quitándole su coreo y lentamente fui bajándole el pantalón junto con sus bóxer (Takao: que vergüenza u/u / Kai: Tu sigue lo haces muy bien ¬ ) agarre entre mis manos el miembro del bicolor y los comencé a masturbas.

- Haaaaa…….. Takao – No pude evitar sonrojarme al escuchar mi nombre que salía de su boca acompañado de esos gemidos.

- Kai u/u yo…. – El solo me miro y asintió con la cabeza, dándome la autorización para mi siguiente acción

No dejaba de masturbarlo, y ese exquisito banquete que estaba en mis manos, pasó a mí boca. Comencé a lamer, a succionar, me encanta tener el miembro hinchado de mi koi en la boca. Y me encanta escuchar esos gemidos que emanan de su boca, que me hacen excitar cada vez más y más.

-Takao…. Haaaaaa…. Ya me…… no resinto – Explotando dentro de mi boca, lo cual me encanto.

- Kai,…… haaa, yo te…– fui silenciado por fogoso beso.

- Shhh…..Takao – Al escuchar que decía mi nombre todo mi cuerpo se tenso, y mas aun mas cuando sentí su maño que se posaba en mi entrada de mi parte trasera – Relájate, primero tengo que prepararte – Besándome nuevamente.

Mi cuerpo se tenso mas, cuando sentí que el metió un dedo en mi entrada, no pude evitar que lagrimas salieran d mis ojos, "me dolía, en serio me dolía". Kai al ver mi expresión trataba de tranquilizarme, besándome tiernamente en la mejilla y en la boca. El dolor fue mas intenso cuando metió un segundo dedo, dolor y placer, eso sentia en ese momento. Pero me gusta

- Ya esas listo mi Taka-chan – Sacando sus dedos de mi entrada – eres muy angosto

- u/u ……… – Lo único que pude hacer es sonrojarme a mas no poder.

El me acostó suavemente en el sofá, levanto suavemente mis caderas he introdujo su miembro erguido en mi entrada, un fuerte gemido salio de mi boca, pero esta vez fue mas de placer que de dolor, Kai se quedo un rato esperando que yo me acostumbre a su invasión. Comenzó haciendo envestidas suaves y con su mano derecha me masturbaba, cada vez esas envestidas se volvieron más rápidas "me encanta esta sensación". Solo la oscura sala era testigo de mi entrega y era acompañada de los gemidos de placer tanto de él como los míos.

Esta sensación embriagadora, no quiero que nunca termine, pero todo comienzo tiene un final y yo ya no pude resistir mas y explote en todo el abdomen del bicolor, seguido fuel mi koi quien dejo toda su esencia en mi interior.

Nos sentamos en el sofá esperando que nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaran, Kai me abrazaba y me aferraba a su cuerpo. La verdad me encanta estar en esos brazos.

-Kai……..haaha……yo te…..te amo – Le dije aun con la respiración entrecortada.

- Y yo a ti mi Taka-chan, te amo – Besándome nuevamente

¡TE AMO KAI; LO NO ME IMPORTA GRITARLO, QUE ME ESCUCHE TODO EL MINDO SI ES NECESARIO, QUE SEPAN TODOS QUE TE AMOOOOOO!

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina este fic, jejej y perdonen el retrazo es que u.uU es que como lo dije, la culpa es de la universidad. . pero ya estoy de vacaciones o.**

**Kai: Noooooooo,... **

**India: u.uU cállate, malo**

**Takao: Kai eres detestable :P**

**Kai: Estas actuando raro desde que se empezó este Fic que demonios te ocurre.**

**Takao: Que rápido olvidas,... Como te atreves a salir con Julia, estando conmigo eres un. **

**India: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Kai eres un (con un escopeta en maño)**

**Kai: jejejejejejjejejeje, estas loco la única razón por la que Julia estaba ese día conmigo es para esto. (poniéndose de rodillas, y tomando la mano de Takao) Takao, cásate conmigo (poniendo en su dedo una sortija de matrimonio).**

Takao: **Oh, Kai es hermoso . (abrazándolo del cuelo) **

**India: Este…….. creo que mejor los dejo solos u.uU. Aunque quiero verrrr **

**n.n Espero que les guste y estare esperando sus comentarios **


End file.
